meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA 036
PM Canto: When last we left, Nation had set down on a Demiplane, apparently created by a powerful Archwizard named Andar. Andar had created this place as a personal refuge, and after he retired, turned it into an amusement park based on his exploits. PM Canto: Wynn, Val, Aziz, and Nilani had explored Andar's mansion, which had been converted into a Museum of Andar's adventures, allies, and foes. PM Wynn: Wynn was *not* amused. PM Canto: What a shocker. PM Valerian: Valerian was quite interested. PM Canto: The amusement park was largely deserted. PM Canto: There were a few automated, powered down golem guardians in the Mansion. PM Canto: There were signs of foul play, some old blood that wasn't *quite* right staining the cobblestones on one of the paths. A couple of destroyed Shield Guardians in the mansion, and a broken display case that apparently once contained the 'Vestments of the Black Crow King'. Said Vestments were missing. PM Kalor: So we have a killer on our hands, and a powerful one at that. The game, as they say, is afin! PM Kalor: Afoot I mean. PM Canto: So. It's the next day. Hard to tell, as this demiplane is locked in a perpetual twilight. PM Canto: Starring Robert Pattinson. PM Canto: Forever. PM Wynn: Wynn is still not amused. PM Valerian: Valerian will slay him! PM Wynn: Wynn is also finishing up her morning workout and will join the group momentarily. PM Kalor: Kalor is making breakfast in the galley PM Nilani: Nilani is reading a book in the galley. PM | Edited 5:07:31 PM Kalor: Kalor finishes preparing breakfastr and sits down to eat PM Kalor: What are you reading today? PM Wynn: Wynn walks in and puts her mace and shield in the racks before grabbing some fruit and a chair. PM Valerian: Valerian turns up, also with a book. He's frowning a bit. PM | Edited 5:08:47 PM Nilani: Nilani looks up. " 'Solla's collection of Back-Alley Poems'. I didn't know people wrote these down." PM Kalor: People seem to write down most things, it is a constant across many species. PM Wynn: Wynn blinks at Nilani then turns to Val. "Something wrong? ....well, more wrong than usual?" PM Valerian: No, just thinking. PM Valerian: I found a book on destroying highly magic items. PM Valerian: It's... not good. PM Wynn: Wynn perks up a bit. PM Kalor: They usually tend to explode rather violently, I am afraid. PM Canto: Nation's voice: Yes. So no plotting against me. PM Valerian: It's less that and more than if we try it the wrong way, it could be bad. PM Kalor: Magic, once bound into an immutable form resents being dispersed. PM Wynn: It's not you, Nation. There are evil artifacts down there and I don't want to leave them for other looters to take. PM Canto: Nation: I figured out that there's some kind of damping field here that prevents teleportation effects from working properly. That's why my portals won't be terribly reliable. PM Valerian: We wouldn't plot against you. .... for one thing, we're *in* you. We depend on you. PM Wynn: Can we somehow disable that field? PM Kalor: Just how evil are we talking here? PM Canto: Nation: It's built into the makeup of the demiplane. PM Wynn: .....*how* evil? PM Canto: Nation: You can't charge for admission if people can just teleport into your amusment park, after all. PM Kalor: Yes. I mean, is it ritual implements for dark worship? Books describing the blackest and most twisted of magic? An undead creating factory in a box? PM Wynn: Evil is evil, regardless of purpose, and evil which cannot be removed must be eliminated. PM Kalor: Fun for the whole family. PM | Edited 5:16:18 PM Wynn: There is a section of his... "museum" that commemorates his enemies, complete with items they once owned. PM Wynn: Wynn does not try to hide her distaste. PM Kalor: If you see the hand of Vecna, I've got dibs, right? PM Wynn: Wynn glares at him. PM Kalor: Merely attempting to lighten the mood. PM Valerian: Valerian looks up from his book. PM Valerian: ... wait, there's a box that creates undead? PM Kalor: I am however sad to say that my magical talents would not be sufficient to safely, or UNsafely, come to think of it, dispose of any magical objects of that power level. PM Valerian: ... and I thought getting stabbed was the worst birthday present ever. PM Kalor: We are underequipped to deal with anything which we cannot simply light on fire. PM Valerian: Agreed. PM Valerian: ((Although I suspect Aziz might know a little too.)) PM Canto: Nation: In fairness, this place *is* pretty secure. PM Wynn: Then what options do we have? I hesitate to ask Allys and Tarak to go down in case Nation cannot reopen a portal. It would sentence them to a life spent on the demiplane. PM Kalor: And yet someone walked in there and took out... How many shield guardians did you say you found? PM Wynn: So secure that half the golems are dismantled, torn limb from limb, and there are already evil garments that have been stolen. PM Canto: ((TWo.)) PM Kalor: Not merely golems Wynn, shield guardians are animated directly by the power of their creator and not by a lesser elemental spirit. They are built to guard places and people. PM Valerian: ... I don't suppose he left instructions for emergencies in the park's offices? PM Valerian: That's somewhat common. PM Kalor: Anyone that can defeat one, much less two, of such constructs is a foe to fear PM Wynn: Where is *he*? Or his successor? The person that is responsible for this so-called park? PM Canto: Nation: There's no telling how long this place has been abandoned. PM Canto: Nation: The thing about demiplanes is that you pretty much make the rules. If you want the laws of entropy to shut up and sit down, you can do it. PM Kalor: I would at least have included a day and night. PM Canto: Nation: Well, you can do that when you make your demiplane. PM Valerian: He might not have defeated the constructs, if he made them. PM Wynn: I meant where is Andar? PM Wynn: Why is this place abandoned? PM Valerian: That's a good question. ... one I'd like to see divined. PM Kalor: Alternatively whoever took out the guardians may have destroyed their command amulets PM Wynn: The guardians were torn to pieces. It was a mess. PM Kalor: After those are gone, dismantling them would have been relatively easy PM Kalor: Although I do admit it would seem more likely they were simply overpowered PM Valerian: ... a matter of some concern in any case. PM Wynn: It's unlikely he's still alive, but if he were, I'd like to find him if only to...... "explain" what an idiot he was. PM Kalor: Unlikely? Even if he retired centuries ago, he could still be alive. PM Wynn: I know you haven't seen it yet, but I seriously doubt anybody that full of themselves would let their monument crumble the way it has. PM Kalor: Magic has a way of extending the lives of the most devoted of practicioners, and if he is an elf, centuries would be a handful of heartbeats to him. PM Kalor: Besides, he may be tracking this thief himself PM Kalor: Or he may have been done in in the attack. PM Wynn: If he was alive, this place would be clean if not full of visitors. PM Wynn: The blood was old. And sour smelling. PM Wynn: Either way, I suppose we should go look around more. Maybe we'll find an "incinerate in case of emergency" button. PM Kalor: Sour smelling? PM Valerian: He might be a lich. PM Canto: NAtion: It'll still be at least a day before I'm ready for another jump. PM Wynn: Wynn stands and moves toward her gear. "Anyone care to come with me?" PM Kalor: If he was a lich he would probably have gone for more effective undead protection rather than constructs. PM Canto: Nation: The portal is stable for now. No guarantees for how long. I'll try and keep in contact. PM Valerian: I'll go. PM Wynn: Well, at the worst, you can jump and we'll be back in pods. PM Nilani: I may as well come along. PM Wynn: I'm going to go get shiny. Valerian, could you give me a hand? I'll meet the rest of you at the door. PM Kalor: I have memorized a spell which should help with dealing with any evil undead creatures we may encounter PM Kalor: It is remarkably hard to get to affect liches, however. PM Kalor: So let's stay away from those, ok? PM Valerian: Valerian nods. PM Canto: Nation: That's a good rule to adhere to in general. PM Valerian: I think "stay away from"... yes, exactly. PM Canto: Nation: Should I leave a message for the others when they wake up? PM Wynn: Wynn takes her mace and shield and heads to her room to armor up! PM Valerian: Yes. Thank you. PM Valerian: Valerian follows Wynn. PM Kalor: Kalor follows Wynn as well PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari is already waiting at the door, coffee in hand PM Wynn: Wynn gets dressed and wonders why Kalor wandered into her room. PM Kalor: Kalor turns around and goes to get coffee PM Wynn: Wynn then heads to the portal door with her entourage! PM Aziz al-Awlari: I'll pass on facing eldritch horrors without at least my daily dose of coffee. PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari indicates the cup for emphasis PM Kalor: Kalor takes a deep swig from his cup and pockets the rest PM Wynn: Everyone here? PM Valerian: Valerian helped, but stayed quiet. PM | Edited 5:52:04 PM Nilani: Nilani is indeed there, at the portal door! PM Kalor: Except for Laplace PM Valerian: Yes. ... but if someone wasn't they couldn't answer. PM Wynn: ....huh? PM Wynn: Wynn steps through the portal, visor up, mace on hip, shield on arm. PM Kalor: He is not here yet, but he will be, in time. PM Kalor: Kalor steps through the portal and extends his hand, causing a brilliant light to illuminate the twilight gloom ahead. PM Kalor: Light spell, I thought it would come in handy PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari follows at the back of the party, being the non-combatant and all PM Valerian: A very wizardish thing to say. PM Valerian: Valerian stays in the middle. PM Nilani: Nilani sticks near the casters. PM | Edited 5:57:54 PM Canto: As before, the place is dark, though the paths are again lit by lamposts. You seem to be back at the 'entrance', where the tram left you off originally. A square with three paths leading off. You know that the Museum was down the path to the right. PM Valerian: Valerian sticks with Wynn! He is fragile and squishy. PM Canto: Andar's image appears again to greet you, a handsome human man with what seems like perhaps an excessive chin, golden blond hair, and ruddy cheeks. "Welcome back, my friends! I see that this is not your first visit to Andaria. Remember to show any of the food vendors your Frequent Visitor Chit for a discount on any of the food they offer! PM Valerian: ... I bet he was actually pimply, had mousey hair and weighed ninety pounds soaking wet. PM Wynn: Should we go back to the museum and finish looking around there or explore elsewhere? PM Kalor: A permanent major image though. This cost some serious mojo to put in place. PM Wynn: You seem particularly interested in this place for some reason I cannot fathom, Valerian. PM | Edited 6:01:36 PM Kalor: It's a demiplane, of course it is interesting. I always find the applications of the genesis spell to be most stimulating. Such as the forest back on Nation. Although to be fair the ecosystem of that plane would likely have been impossible without the intervention of Talas. PM Kalor: There is so much magic in this place... These lanterns for example. PM Valerian: ... It has certain analogies with our own situation. PM Valerian: Though I do prefer Nation. PM Wynn: Magic does not interest me. I'm only asking for a direction as a courtesy to those who might like to see more. Should we go back to the museum for the laboratory, library and upstairs, or elsewhere? PM Kalor: Kalor kneels down and shines his light on the path PM Kalor: Take a look at the texture on this rock... Sedimentary, probably part of a seafloor at one point in time. PM Wynn: .......and you people say *I* need new hobbies. PM Canto: Andar: You know, a lot of people have said to me, 'Andar, you were a well known champion of the light and warrior of virtue. Why cloak your demiplane in this constant darkness?' PM Canto: Andar: The answer to that, my friends, is very simple. Amusement park rides are much more fun in the dark! PM Wynn: By the *Saint*, don't you stop? PM Aziz al-Awlari: Oh, my various and sundry gods, I will settle for simply finding an off rune. PM Kalor: To better appreciate the benefits of a humble light spell? PM Wynn: Wynn groans and heads off to the museum. PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari is not getting left alone, he has read books that start like that and they always end with the ethnic minority dying. He scrabbles after Wynn. PM Kalor: Well he certainly does not sound like a paragon of darkness, so why exactly do we need to find these evil things and destroy them? PM Kalor: I mean, if this guy is any indication they are probably in the vein of "The cursed sweater of mild uncomfortableness" PM Wynn: Because they are *evil*. PM Wynn: They are items his enemies used. PM Canto: You head back toward the Museum. The old bloodstain is right where you left it. PM Wynn: And they radiate *evil*. That's all you need to know about them. PM Kalor: Kalor bends down and examines the bloodstain carefully PM Valerian: Valerian is also an ethnic minority. In fact, everyone in the group is, given that they are each the only ones of their kind in the group, except Wynn and Aziz. PM Nilani: Nilani is looking cautiously about. PM Wynn: Wynn is still walking toward the museum. She's pretty sure someone will yell if they need her. PM Kalor: Kalor pulls the coffee mug out from his pocket and carefully collects a small amount of the blood PM Canto: It's tricky, but you can manage to get a couple drops by scraping it. PM Valerian: Valerian follows Wynn. PM Kalor: Kalor hurries after Wynn PM Kalor: Hopefully I can analyze it better once we get back to Nation PM Nilani: Nilani goes after Wynn, too, attempting to stay with the group. PM Canto: So, you find Andar's mansion at the end of the path. PM Canto: Notice checks. PM Kalor: (3) PM | Edited 6:18:00 PM Wynn: (nat 1, 2- blinded by ANNOYANCE lol) PM Nilani: (25) PM Aziz al-Awlari: 19 PM Valerian: ((15)) PM Aziz al-Awlari: Did... anyone else see someone moving upstairs? PM Nilani: Guys, I may or may not be getting a bit crazy, but I *think* I just saw someone in the window. PM Valerian: Which one? PM Wynn: Wynn looks. PM Valerian: Because I think I saw something too. PM Aziz al-Awlari: Second floor. Over there. PM Nilani: That one, on the second floor *points discreetly* PM Wynn: Let's go say hello, then. PM Wynn: Wynn walks up to the door. PM Aziz al-Awlari: This cannot possibly end poorly. PM Wynn: Have a *little* faith, Aziz. PM Kalor: Brave heart, Aziz. PM Aziz al-Awlari: I have plenty of faith, in the horrible malprogrammed golems and their ability to rend our limbs off. It's my ability to resist limb-rending that I don't. PM | Edited 6:24:24 PM Wynn: Wynn will walk all the way through the foyer to the armor hall and the stairs, assuming nobody/nothing impedes her. PM Nilani: Nilani pulls out her rapier and holds it behind her cloak, just in case. PM Canto: The door is still unlocked, and the foyer is pretty much as you left it. PM Kalor: Kalor shines his light into every corner PM Canto: There are lights on in there. PM Canto: The cobblestone path to the place is flanked by overgrown plantlife, but you get the feeling that there used to be some impressive topiary there. PM Kalor: There may even be magically animated topiary guardians hiding out there in the tangle. PM Wynn: Wynn continues to the base of the stairs, but will wait for the others to catch up. PM Valerian: .... I don't think I want to meet magic topiary. PM Kalor: It is said to be quite lovely. Aside from the thorns. PM Valerian: Are they homicidal? PM Canto: Going upstairs, then? There's a velvet rope at the top of them. PM Kalor: Only if they are commanded to be. PM Wynn: Wynn will start up the stairs, but pause in front of the rope. PM Aziz al-Awlari: Let's see if our holo-friend reappears to tell us we're not allowed inside. PM Canto: Andar's image appears obligingly! PM Aziz al-Awlari: Twenty demiplanar currency-bucks says they're having flooding in the toilets. PM Nilani: Nilani cautiously ascends the stairs, and stands a good distance away from the rope. PM Canto: Andar: Oh, I'm sorry, my friends, but the upper floor is not open to the public. If you're looking for a painstaking recreation of my arcane laboratory, you can find it through the 'Comrades and Allies' Wing! PM Valerian: Who is it open to? PM Aziz al-Awlari: ...have we been to his painstaking recreation of his arcane laboratory?> PM Wynn: Hello? Is anyone here? PM Kalor: You are not seriously going to break into the restricted area of an archwizard's home? PM Wynn: I prefer not to *break in* to anything. PM Wynn: Three people saw something moving up here, I want to know what it was. PM Valerian: As long as we don't destroy anything I'm fine with it. PM Valerian: And Nilani can do the breaking. PM Canto: There's no answer. PM Canto: The image of andar doesn't fade, just stands there at the velvet rope, smiling. PM Wynn: Andar, do you answer questions? PM Aziz al-Awlari: I think we tried this already PM Kalor: Most spells of this nature only react to preprogrammed stimuli. PM Wynn: Unless we were just asking the wrong questions. PM Kalor: We would need a wardstone, or a password to get by. PM Kalor: Some wizards key them to themselves, so nobody but them can pass. PM Canto: He doesn't respond to Wynn's question. Just smiles! PM Wynn: Wynn shouts, "Hello? We saw you at the window! We just have some questions for you!" PM Canto: No repsonse! PM Aziz al-Awlari: Wynn, when was the last time a burglar actually responded to a request for an interview? PM Wynn: Doesn't have to be a burglar. Could have been the person responsible for this place. PM Kalor: But if it was a burglar, how did he get past the security? PM Wynn: Or just another guardian. PM Canto: Andar: Oh, I'm sorry, my friends, but the upper floor is not open to the public. If you're looking for a painstaking recreation of my arcane laboratory, you can find it through the 'Comrades and Allies' Wing! PM Canto: Apparently the image repeats. PM Wynn: Wynn sighs heavily. PM Kalor: So basically his laboratory is on this floor? PM Wynn: No, first floor. PM Aziz al-Awlari: No, the "painstaking recreation" is on the first floor PM Aziz al-Awlari: The original is probably up here, based on context. PM Kalor: Then again it might not be. PM Kalor: But maybe a door to it exists up here. PM Wynn: If he was dumb enough to leave actual artifacts on display, I'm not sure why he'd have a "recreation" of his laboratory. PM Valerian: Nilani, think you can open the door? PM Kalor: Either way, it is probably the most heavily defended place in all the plane. PM Aziz al-Awlari: Which isn't saying much, considering how easily we're traipsing all and sundry over the place. PM Wynn: We haven't broken or disrupted anything yet. PM Wynn: ...not yet. We aren't breaking or stealing anything. PM Wynn: Yet was the wrong word to use there. PM Nilani: ((are there any doors? I don't remember any doors being mentioned.)) PM Valerian: Well... we have talked about stealing things to destroy them. PM Canto: There were some on the first floor, but they were all unlocked. PM Aziz al-Awlari: Have we encountered anything living and animal-based? We could try tossing a squirrel over the boundary to see what happens to us. PM Wynn: I feel foolish to be foiled by some simple fuzzy ropes, but it is what it is. PM Aziz al-Awlari: It's how we used to break into the Dean of Students' office during spring break. PM Wynn: Unless I have good reason to break Andar's rules, it won't happen. Let's go finish the tour. PM Kalor: Well, this is an amusement park right? PM Kalor: I do not exactly think he would have put anything in place that could seriously injure someone just for disregarding a warning. PM Aziz al-Awlari: What if his guests didn't speak Common? PM Kalor: Then again, I do feel uneasy about this. PM Wynn: ....you aren't seriously standing here before me discussing ways to break the laws of his demiplane. PM Canto: Roll notice! PM Wynn: (yay! 16) PM Aziz al-Awlari: 16 as well PM Kalor: (10) PM Nilani: (14. It's something!) PM Valerian: ... what happened to the squirrel? PM Valerian: ((11)) PM Valerian: Valerian can't quite keep the horror out of his voice. PM Aziz al-Awlari: Oh, it depended on the semester. One time it just got turned to stone. That was an easy one to counterspell. PM Wynn: .....HELLO? SHOW YOURSELF! PM Aziz al-Awlari: The Dean always kept spells that were reversable; they were usually transmutations, since that was his chosen school. Though one time we thought there was no spell, and he had left his office unlocked. Turned out it was actually a Geas spell - you know, the one with the ten minute cast time? PM | Edited 6:52:07 PM Aziz al-Awlari: We all ended up compelled to write "We shall not break into the Dean's office" on every chalkboard in the school... and then to clean them off with buckets of soap. PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari chuckles a little PM Wynn: ....well, forgive me Andar. PM Wynn: Wynn takes down the rope and heads down the hall to the left. PM Nilani: Nilani watches. PM Kalor: Did you just break a rule? PM Aziz al-Awlari: "Sometimes rules must be bent in pursuit of the greater safety of others." PM Wynn: (pausing for Canto in case something happened when she touched the rope/moved it/started walking) PM Valerian: Which is pretty awesome. PM Canto: Nothing happens immediately. You step over the rope and through Andar's image, which remains where it is. You heading down the hall in the direction you heard the noise? PM Wynn: (yup) PM Wynn: You may want to let me get some distance before following. PM Valerian: I don't think it's good to split up. PM Valerian: Valerian follows her. PM Wynn: I didn't mean split up. Just that if something happens, better it happens to me, not all of us. PM Valerian: Better if it happens to you and I shout for help or run for help, surely. PM Wynn: Wynn smiles a little at him. "I only meant 10 feet or so." PM Valerian: Fair enough. PM Wynn: Wynn continues down the hall towards the noise! PM Kalor: Someone should probably look for traps PM Nilani: Nilani facepalms. "Blearg, I can't believe I forgot." PM Nilani: Nilani starts looking around for trappy-looking things. PM Canto: An image of Andar appears down the hall a bit in front of Wynn. "Whoops! I'm sorry, this is an employees only area. If you got turned around somehow, just proceed back down the stairs and an attendant will be with you shortly. If you're an employee who has lost their identification pendant, simply find the nearest security personnel. If you're intentionally trespassing, well, I'll give you a few moments to turn around. If you don't, security will be notified." PM Wynn: Wynn stops. PM Aziz al-Awlari: Where's the nearest security booth? PM Wynn: He said security personnel. PM Kalor: He said identification pendant. This system is built around wardstones. PM Kalor: We need to find one PM Wynn: Wynn turns around and gestures for the others to head back downstairs. "At least it's something." PM Canto: Roll notice! PM | Edited 7:08:52 PM Wynn: (6.) PM Valerian: ((16)) PM Nilani: (20) PM Kalor: (devil) PM Valerian: You don't suppose that person up there needs help, do you? PM Wynn: I don't know, but am I willing to risk fighting a shield guardian to find out? Not unless I knew. PM Wynn: I'm not going to put your safety against the unknown. PM Canto: Most of you hear a loud crash! PM Wynn: Wynn frowns, clearly unsure of whether she should investigate. PM Nilani: Nilani runs outside. PM Wynn: ....Nilani? PM Valerian: Valerian follows her. PM Wynn: Wynn does too. PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari follows Nilani as well PM Kalor: Kalor runs outside as well PM Canto: You run outside just in time to see something scampering away down the path! From the shards of glass, you'd say that whatever it was jumped out the window. PM Wynn: Wynn pursues! PM Nilani: Nilani chases after it. PM Canto: It's fast! PM Wynn: STOP! PM Aziz al-Awlari: That's not going to work PM Canto: It speeds up. PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari chases after Nilani, regretting skipping gym all those times PM | Edited 7:16:08 PM Nilani: Nilani attempts to at least keep pace with the unknown entity. PM Valerian: Valerian runs after Nilani hard! At least he's not wearing armor! PM Wynn: Wynn does mostly strength/weight training and probably should do more cardio, but chases as hard as she can in 50 pounds of armor anyway! PM Valerian: Catch up as you can, Wynn, we won't engage! PM Valerian: Valerian sprints. PM Canto: It runs back to the entrance court! It's humanoid, but small, like it's crouched over. It might be running on all fours. It runs across the court and down the opposite path, which is the left-hand-path where you entered. PM Kalor: Kalor casts expeditious retreat and runs after it at double speed PM Canto: Kalor zooms ahead of the rest of you! PM Wynn: Wynn keeps running hard! She gots stamina! PM Nilani: Nilani continues at a good clip. PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari begins to fall behind despite his best efforts. Scholars are not track runners. PM Valerian: Valerian is probably just behind Nilani. PM Kalor: Kalor takes the path after it, then stops and casts grease at the path right in front of the creature PM Canto: A patch of grease appears! The creature starts slipping immediately, sliding away. It starts flailing in panic. PM Kalor: Kalor runs after the creature and sidestep the patch of grease, attempting to catch it before it recovers PM Nilani: Nilani attempts to avoid the patch of grease when she reaches that area. PM Canto: You spot that it looks Koboldish before it snarls and Kalor and spits a bit of fire at the Grease puddle. PM Canto: FWOOSH. PM Valerian: Valerian says in Draconic, "Hey, calm down!" PM Wynn: Wynn is still trying to catch up. Probably pretty far behind by now. >.< PM Valerian: Valerian runs around, stepping only where Kalor stepped. He's seen this movie! PM Wynn: Wynn sees the fire and runs harder! Catch up! Catch up! PM Kalor: Kalor casts hypnotic pattern in front of the creature PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari doesn't do any of these things, instead trying to catch his breath from a respectable distance. PM Canto: The little guy is running away down the path, having not been burned by the fire he started. PM Valerian: Valerian follows him! PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari has an idea, and shouts after the kobold in draconic, "Wait! I wanted to buy that from you!" PM | Edited 7:52:16 PM Nilani: Nilani doesn't stop. She attempts to leap over the flames and onto the other side. (15) PM Canto: Roll acrobatics! PM Valerian: Valerian follows her! ((22.)) PM Canto: You guys make it! Though Val does a little flip which makes it look more impressive. PM Valerian: Valerian keeps running! PM | Edited 7:54:55 PM Wynn: Wynn finally catches up and pauses, murmuring a few words. Her shield shines silver from the center of the symbol and radiates outwards until her whole shield looks like it's made of flame. Then she also jumps through the flames, holding her shield in front of her bared face, just in case! PM Canto: Wynn takes 2 points of fire damage. PM Nilani: Nilani keeps chasing the chap. PM Canto: Oh, never mind then. PM Canto: She just gets toasty. PM Valerian: Valerian shouts in Draconic: "Wait, we only want to talk to you!" PM Wynn: Wynn keeps running, now looking like her whole arm is ablaze. PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari goes back to resolutely chasing after the group, making more and more resolutions to build a combat golem to carry him around from now on PM Canto: AFter a round, the grease burns down into non-harmful embers.. PM Canto: As Val and NIlani run down the path, Andar's image appears! It floats along with them, matching their pace. "This path will take you to Andarville! In Andarville you'll find shops, restaraunts, theaters and other walk-in attractions, such as Countess Varia's House of Delights, the Gallery of Trained Animals that Wear Clothes, and of course, our multiverse-famous Haunted House, the Grey Manse!" PM Kalor: Kalor runs after the others after the fire dies down PM Wynn: Wynn keeps chasing, trying to see what's going on ahead, but probably can't tell much with her feeble human eyes. PM Canto: This section of the park is a lot like Mainstreet in Disneyland, a fake 'town', basically. Roll notice, Val and Nilani. PM Valerian: ((0!)) PM Valerian: Valerian is running too hard to notice anything! PM Nilani: ((29!)) PM Canto: Val loses sight of the little guy. PM | Edited 8:10:08 PM Nilani: Nilani takes a sharp left turn and ducks into a doorway, ready to dodge if he's hiding within elf-clubbing distance! PM Valerian: Valerian does follow Nilani though! PM Canto: You're in a small shop, whose shelves are packed with various nicknacks and doodads. There are a lot of action figures of Andar and his compatriots and villains. Mostly of Andar. PM Canto: Look! There's Aquatic Action Andar. PM Canto: You don't see the little guy. PM Canto: Kalor catches up with you guys. PM Canto: Then Wynn. PM Canto: Then Aziz. PM Wynn: Wynn rounds the corner around the building to check for other exits. PM Valerian: Dr: Hello? Are you here? PM Canto: Lights come on as you enter the shop. PM Canto: No answer! PM Nilani: Nilani looks up, just in case. PM Canto: Though one of the Andar figures speaks up in a tinny voice. "Rightness will always vanquish the darkness!" PM Canto: Though that doesn't seem in reply to anything in particular. PM Kalor: Kalor pockets the aquatic action Andar figure when noone is looking. PM Canto: There's also a Spine Buster Andar with Hyper Claw. PM Nilani: Nilani checks low areas, like the low shelves. PM Nilani: Nilani also checks any oversized plushie displays. PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari picks up the figurine that talked and looks it over. "Are they gadgets, or ensorcelled, I wonder..?" PM Valerian: Why do the women figures all look so... weird? PM Canto: There are several plushies. Quite a few of them are of Argent, Andar's faithful horse. PM Kalor: Are you sure you saw him run in here? PM Nilani: Absolutely. PM Kalor: Then there's probably a secret exit PM Canto: There is a door in the back of the shop, probably to some kind of employee area. PM Kalor: Kalor heads for the door PM Canto: Doesn't seem locked! PM Valerian: Valerian takes a plushie and leaves a gold piece on the counter. PM Valerian: Valerian goes with the wiz. PM | Edited 8:26:36 PM Nilani: Nilani finishes rooting through the plushies and stands so that she blocks the door outside, just in case. PM Canto: You guys go into a small employee room. There's a bunch of boxed merchandise in here, and, most startlingly, the head of a big cartoony mascot costume sitting on a chair. It appears to be a version of Argent the Horse, though in pretty shoddy repair, its fur a bit ratty and patchy. It's got those creepy large staring eyes. PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari knocks on the horsehead, like a door. PM Kalor: Kalor lifts the horse head PM Canto: Something falls out! PM Canto: A skull lands at Kalor's feet. PM Nilani: Nilani is back by the entrance, and has no idea what is going on. PM Kalor: I guess we know what happened to the staff of this place PM Kalor: Hopefully if we find the rest of him, he will still have his pendant. PM Valerian: ... this place is creepy. PM Kalor: Kalor picks up the skull carefully. PM Canto: It's still got a bunch of flesh on it, now that you mention it. PM Canto: Everyone roll notice. PM Aziz al-Awlari: 17 PM Nilani: ((13)) PM Kalor: 19 PM Canto: You guys hear Wynn yell 'BACK HERE!' PM Canto: ((Hello?)) PM | Edited 8:40:46 PM Nilani: Nilani abandons her post and runs to where Wynn is. PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari feels incredibly stupid for not even noticing Wynn wasn't there, and goes to where he heard the voice coming from PM Valerian: Valerian runs back to Wynn. PM Canto: You can find Wynn directly behind the shop, engaged in desperate battle with a half-decayed, blood covered mascot in a horse costume. PM Kalor: Kalor runs outside PM Canto: The assailant is wielding a large club that you'd guess was once part of a large chair. PM Wynn: Wynn is smiling broadly. "And here I thought I'd get to have *all* the fun." PM Valerian: Valerian moves to flank at the earliest possible opportunity. PM Kalor: I am pretty sure that thing is mindless. Mostly because I'm holding it's head! PM Canto: The assailant is also pretty big. PM Canto: And it's a seperate mascot costume. PM Canto: The one inside wasn't half-covered in old blood. PM Canto: And it has a head. PM Kalor: Kalor drops the head PM Canto: Notice rolls! PM Wynn: (5) PM Kalor: (10) PM Nilani: (18) PM Valerian: ((1!)) PM Valerian: Valerian sees nothing but Wynn! PM Aziz al-Awlari: cool PM Aziz al-Awlari: Wait, are you okay in there? PM Canto: Okay! Everyone roll initiative. PM Wynn: (9. I liked my 18 better.) PM Nilani: (13) PM Valerian: ((21.)) PM Kalor: (12) PM Canto: *Round 1: Val, horsey, Aziz, Nilani, Kalor, Wynn.* PM Canto: *Val* PM Canto: *Val* PM Canto: *Val* PM Canto: *Horsey* PM Canto: The horse mascot continues his assault on Wynn, swinging the club wildly, but missing. PM Canto: *Aziz* PM Aziz al-Awlari: Try to disarm him, Wynn. I don't think that's a zombie! There's someone alive in that suit! PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari has no combat abilities and thus holds his standard and move actions until they can be of actual use. End turn! PM Kalor: It's a suit golem? PM Valerian: That's a thing? PM Kalor: Well, stranger things have happened. PM Canto: *Nilani* PM Kalor: And there is actually an entire sub species of magical constructs called tatterdamallions. PM Nilani: Nilani attempts to cut at the suit, while avoiding the person inside. PM Kalor: They sort of do that *Points to horsie* PM Canto: Roll an attack at -4. PM Canto: Nilani. PM Nilani: (nat 1.) PM Valerian: That is terrifying. PM Canto: Nilani stabs at the thing! Her rapier gets stuck in the tangled mass of the creature's mane. PM Canto: *Val* PM Valerian: Valerian chants! PM Valerian: +1 attack, +1 damage! PM Canto: *Kalor* PM Kalor: Kalor casts command undead, PLAY DEAD! PM Canto: The thing drops like a ragdoll. PM Kalor: Ok, noone attack it! PM Kalor: RELEASE THAT GUY! PM Canto: *Combat ends* PM Canto: Nothing happens. PM Wynn: Wynn scowls. PM Kalor: Huh? That is odd. PM Kalor: I thought it was holding someone hostage. PM Wynn: *Why* am I not smiting this creature to the afterlife? PM Valerian: ... maybe we should take the head off. PM Aziz al-Awlari: I heard screaming coming from inside the suit... PM Aziz al-Awlari: Way back at the start of this thing. PM Wynn: Of course it was. Do you think I was back here playing tiddlywinks? PM Kalor: Because it is completely under the control of my magic at the moment, and the second you attack it it will snap out of it? PM Wynn: Good! I have some injuries I owe it. PM Kalor: Well, shouldn't we at least check if there's someone inside that we can save? PM Wynn: ...what did you do to make it fall? PM Kalor: I mean, currently it's going to be doing anything I tell it to for a couple of days at least PM Wynn: It is bathed in negative energy. As far as I'm concerned, that means it can die. PM Kalor: It is animated by negative energy, I just... Grabbed the strings. PM Kalor: It is a spell I picked up after we encountered that world with its resident undead problem, it allows one to command undead creatures. PM Kalor: I figured it would come in handy. PM Wynn: So it's undead. Death it is. PM Kalor: Um... PM Valerian: Not everything undead is bad. PM Kalor: Kalor lifts the horse head off the costume PM Valerian: And not everything with negative energy coming from it is either. PM Canto: Roll fort! Everyone. PM Valerian: ((16.)) PM Wynn: When something evil and undead attacks me from behind, unprovoked, it deserves to die. PM Wynn: (14.) PM Aziz al-Awlari: 14 PM Nilani: (7) PM Kalor: (16) PM Valerian: The suit could be the evil or negative energy. PM Canto: The smell is *terrible*. Like, instant nausea inducing. Nilani doesn't fair so well. PM Nilani: urp. PM Valerian: Oh gods. PM Valerian: Valerian turns away, gagging. PM Nilani: Nilani turns a bit green. PM Canto: You take the head off the costume, and the head that was in there decays, very very rapidly. PM Wynn: Wynn swings her mace at the ground in frustration. PM Valerian: Ugh. PM Kalor: Well, I'd say that rules out saving him... PM Canto: The costume itself disintegrates just as rapidly. PM Aziz al-Awlari: ...well that just happened. Who wants to go home and never return to this dreadful place? PM Kalor: Very tidy, a self defeating foe PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari raises his hand PM Kalor: I didn't even command it to do that. PM Wynn: Wynn says, sarcastically, "Thanks for showing up. Did you find the little one?" PM Aziz al-Awlari: No, we found another horse head like this one. It also had a dead skull in it, but it didn't decay quite so fast. PM Canto: Andar's image appears with a stern expression. "Now, now. I believe very firmly in the right for any practioner of teh magical arts to use whatever magic they wish and study whatever they wish. But there are posted rules against the use of Necromancy in my park." PM Kalor: It's over there somewhere PM Canto: The image stares at Kalor. PM Wynn: Just go away, Andar. PM Aziz al-Awlari: Oh this will not end well PM Valerian: You're the one that had an undead thing here, Andar. PM Kalor: What? There are no rules against actually RAISING those things? PM Valerian: ... not that it will listen to us, it's just an image. PM Kalor: And no, the creature gave us the slip. PM Valerian: I thought it was a kobold. PM Kalor: I do believe it is some kind of kobold... But I never got a good look at it. PM Aziz al-Awlari: Your stock-standard kobolds cannot naturally spit fire... so it either had some spellcasting, or wasn't a dime-a-dozen kobold. PM Wynn: Wynn stalks angrily towards the front door to see if she can see anything. PM Kalor: Kobolds are dragon blooded creatures, they all have the capacity to become sorcerers PM Nilani: Nilani is sitting on the floor, waiting until she feels a bit better before making any sudden movements. PM Valerian: It crops up in family lines. PM Kalor: I have also heard of rare kobolds that inherit other draconic traits, like wings, and even the energy breath of dragons. PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari goes to check on Nilani. "You think you can stand?" PM Kalor: Maybe it is one of Andar's allies? Or maybe an agent of his enemies? PM Valerian: I have yet to hear of a species dragons *won't* mate with. PM Kalor: Did any of the exhibitions mention kobolds? PM Valerian: Not that I've seen. PM Kalor: I mean, the kobold guy didn't attack us, if anything he seemed terrified of us PM Kalor: Jumping through a window like that. PM Wynn: Wynn returns to the group, still scowling. PM Canto: Oh, one thing I thought I mentioned but I didn't, in the pile of rags and junk that the mascot left behind, you find a pendant with a magical rune on it. The leather cord is half-rotted, but the metal of the pendant is still intact. PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari gets the pendant PM Valerian: That will let us in the secured room. PM Valerian: Let's go. PM Kalor: Yes, it is a wardstone. PM | Edited 9:30:21 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari spends the entire walk trying to clean it on a scrap of clean cloth. And failing. PM Nilani: Nilani shakily gets up and follows. PM Kalor: That rune is probably Andar's arcane sigil PM | Edited 9:30:47 PM Wynn: Wynn holsters her mace and shield and practically slams her visor down as she walks back towards the museum.